kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
Wesley Martin Archer
Wesley Martin Archer is a character that appears in the episode Death and Texas. Description Archer is an inmate on death row when he sends Peggy a letter in the episode Death and Texas. The letter states that Peggy has had the most positive impact on his life and he hopes that Peggy visits him. Upon reading his letter, Peggy decides that she will visit him on death row. Once she arrives, she doesn't recognize Archer, which Archer isn't surprised at all. Right away Peggy asks him who he killed and that's when he tells his story. One night he went with his friend Ray to his friends house. The friend wasn't there so he gave Ray a boost to the window, but Ray couldn't climb up and hold the gun at the same time. See they were going over to return the gun back to the friend. Once they're inside, it turns out that the friend was inside his home; he was screaming and alarms were going off. Someone yelled down shoot, becoming nervous Archer natural shot and ended up blowing the friends head off. Peggy believes him, falling for him as he starts feeding her compliments. She comes back to the prison and gives him the book What Color Is Your Parachute. Archer reveals to Peggy that he can't read, hoping that she will teach him once again. She obliges to even though Hank does not agree with her doing this. Peggy starts teaching Archer how to play boogle upon where Archer notices the timer. He's been getting on Peggy's good side by drawing her an apple and pretending to rescue her from a guard who as he puts it wanted to touch her. He gets three days in the hole due to that, but Peggy is won over him by now. He lies to her saying that the guards hate boogle and won't let the inmates play it. Peggy determined to assist Archer does as he says and gets his boogle set from what appears to be his wife. Archer is extremely happy the next day when he sees the timer in the boogle set, Peggy reminds him that he shakes the letters not the timer. In her next visit to Archer, he tells her that the timer was ruined in a fight, but that if she goes to Janet she'll give Peggy a new one. Upon meeting Janet she gives Peggy a timer that is full of timer sand. Janet remarks that Archer is slow and needs more time, Peggy is uneasy because that would make boogle play impossible. The same thing happens upon her next visit with Wesley; the timer sand was knocked out and tells her to go to Janet for more. Peggy suggests using a clock instead only for Archer to reminder that that's not how you play boogle. Once again Peggy goes over to Janet who gives her a brick of timer sand. While playing boogle with Archer in their next meeting, Archer fakes feeling nervous to get Peggy to get rid of the guard. When the two of them are alone that's when Archer reveals his true intentions. All that timer sand that Peggy was bringing Archer was cocaine! He tells her that it's a federal offense but she'll be bringing him more of it. He proceeds to belittle Peggy on how gullible she is due to the fact that he never had her as a teacher; he grew up in Arkansas and is almost 40! He wrote to every teacher in the Arlen yearbook and Peggy was the only person dumb enough to answer. Archer tells Peggy his list of demands that he expects her to follow if she doesn't want to be turned in. He wants a brick of cocaine every week, one box of porn, a jug of corn liquor, a Farrah Fawcett poster, and a Milwaukee Sawzall. During dinner time Archer calls the Hill house which Hank answers. Archer tells Hank that if he doesn't get his coke by noon on Tuesday he's going to turn in Peggy just for fun. Peggy and Hank try thinking of a way to get out of this mess but can't think of anything. Peggy reveals that Archer is giving the cocaine to the Aryan Brotherhood.Hank hopes it would be a way out of this mess if they replace the Cocain with sand but Wes tastes it every time. Deciding not to do what Archer wants, Peggy is going to meet with the Warden the next day. Facing defeat Peggy and Hank arrive at the Warden's office where Peggy is going to turn herself in. As she explains that she wanted to help, but Archer interjects her asking how did she want to help by making him hooked. Becoming frustrated with Archer, Peggy is about to come clean when she notices Archer's nervous twitches and sees the empty boogle timer! She states that she did not bring him cocaine and would like to see the evidence against her. Archer brings out an empty boogle timer that has been licked clean. Archer inadvertently states that he did the last of the cocaine because he wanted to be up for this. Things are not looking great for Archer as the Warden disapproving looks at him. Archer states that the empty boogle timer should be enough, but no one is buying it. Peggy asks Archer if he's done anything to make a man's head to come off. Archer becomes angry and lunges at Peggy! However he doesn't get far with his shackles, the guards grab a hold of him and take him out of the room. Wes is seen again in the Season 11 episode Glen Peggy Glen Ross. As Hank is leaving the prison after talking to the prisoner about the golf clubs, Wes is seen in the visiting booth talking with a blonde headed woman. It is implied that Wes' execution was carried out and is currently dead. Appearances * Season 3 ** ''Death and Texas'' * Season 11 ** Glen Peggy Glen Ross Gallery Trivia * Named after veteran director Wesley Archer. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Season 3 Category:Males Category:Prisoners Category:One Time Characters Category:Deceased